insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Celestia/Personality and Relationships
Personality Maxine has a somewhat complex personality. However, she can be described as a fun-loving, yet serious navigator. Most of the time, when Lanna is committing her crazy antics on the ship, such as hanging upside down from the mast with her heels, Maxine warns her that she could fall, and hurt herself. Therefore, she is seen as a bit of a motherly authority figure. When fun-loving, she tends to be as wildly energetic as her sister Daniella. Not only that, but she cracks jokes with the less mature members of the crew. As a result, she's not the most mature member of the Insane Pirates. During the Tears of the Navigator Arc, it is revealed Maxine is a bit greedy when it comes to money. And she's also somewhat sly and crafty, because during that arc, she had stolen money from other pirates (not including the Insane Pirates, even if she did leave the crew for the time being) so she can pay Thantos $100,000,000 (despite she didn't reach this goal, and when she was near to that much, the Marines confiscated it all). Maxine can also be considered somewhat violent. Due to when she was a kid, back in the future, she was given a serum that gives her thoughts of lunacy (provided by Teki, in an attempt to depress Maxine), which she hid more and more as she got older. Her violent side is shown when she loses her temper (usually towards Lanna), and when somebody messes with her crew, or anyone else she considers family. All in all, she's still incredibly kind, usually to her crew. She can sometimes be rather giggly. Such as when her mate Grenjo wanders around the deck shirtless. Or if a really exciting event occurs. Maxine has many different phases in her personality, which could most likely depend on her mood. Throughout her childhood, she defines herself as "on a journey to eliminate her demons, with the power of self-control and acceptance of character". She believes if she were to be completely honest, her friends wouldn't like her. As her alias, Shura Kirigakure, she tends to be very laid back. And uses Shura as an outlet to be incredibly blunt towards others. Maxine also jokes around as Shura, and seems to have a more smug attitude. The crew can describe Maxine's alias as somewhat outrageous, due to the fact Shura seems to differ a lot from who Maxine really is. Relationships Crew Maxine has an undying respect for every single member of the Insane Pirates. She even stated she considers everyone family. Stelar As the captain of the crew, Maxine respects Stelar greatly, thankful for everything he's done for her, like when he rescued her back at Impel Down '''(even if she didn't really show it). She even cried when his older brother died. Overall, she appears to be one of the crew members that respects Stelar the most, often saying "Stelar and the crew" when she is in danger. She is also one of the people Stelar trusts the most, along with Airashi, as she is often given his headband to hold on to or wear when he fights. Zene Maxine trusts Zene's fighting skills and quite often depends on it. Zene, like the rest of the crew, unquestionably trusts Maxine's navigation skills and always follows her commands obediently. The pair are known to be the heaviest drinkers of the Insane Pirates. Just like how Zene cares for her safety and usually comes to her rescue, Maxine cares for his as well. Steve She has a good relationship with Steve. And was also very distressed and upset when he died and was one of the most affected Insane Pirates, along with Stelar and Lanna (Note: His death happens when Maxine and Stelar escaped from Impel Down, and were on an island). And even though she didn't show it, she was at a full extent of happiness when Lanna helped revive him with the Phoenix Down. Sync Maxine has a tremendous amount of respect for Sync. And even tackle-hugged him as a form of saying 'Thank you' to reviving Dan. She also seems to trust him on dating her little sister. Not only that, but Maxine also seems to enjoy his cooking. Daniella She tends to loosen up the most around Dan, being incredibly fun-loving, and often jokingly teasing Dan about her height. And because they're family, Dan doesn't really care. Maxine even fell into a deep depression when Dan died during the '''Insane War. She committed suicide, only to protect Maxine, because they both wore necklace halves provided by Vicent. And one of the halves, being Maxine's, was cursed. Daniella figured the only way out was for one to commit suicide, while wearing both necklaces. When she returned, due to Sync reviving her, she cried immensely as she hugged her, stating that she shouldn't do that again, because despite wearing the cursed half for her, she felt as though she has done NOTHING for her. Maxine also respects Dan's knowledge in medicine and obviously cares for her safety, just like Dan respects her ability to navigate. Due to her innocence, the fact that they're sisters, and lack of interest in females, Maxine lets Daniella see her naked in the bath and even invites her to join. They also have aliases of which that are related. Shura (Max) and Kerry (Dan) Kirigakure. Grenjo Maxine gets along the best with Grenjo, as much as she does with Dan. Sometimes she tends to fall asleep cuddling him in his room. She also considers Grenjo to be very special to her, as well as respects his knowledge as an archeologist. Likewise, Grenjo seems to respect Maxine's navigational skills, and considers her special to him. They have developed feelings for each other, which started a while before they set sail. Sometime before the Atlantis Arc, Grenjo had asked Maxine if she would like to be his girlfriend, in which she gladly accepted. Airashi They became friends, through having similar emotions to Daniella's suicide. Maxine and Airashi are always hanging out with Lanna, only to begin worrying about her when she does crazy antics, such as hanging upside down from the mast, by her heels. Aira would also sometimes ask Maxine to hold her when she's scared or upset, but usually, she doesn't need to ask. Lanna Maxine tends to very much lose her temper towards Lanna, mostly because of her perverted dialogue towards her and Grenjo, or when Lanna actually decides to show how scared she is. She often asks Maxine for a kiss as a sign of gratitude, which she quickly declines. Every now and then, the girls do get into heated arguments, which could sometimes cause them to stop being friends for a while. Despite all of this, they have a very strong bond. Maxine once saved Lanna from a fire on the ship.. or rather tried to. Lanna doesn't seem to know how to repay her gratitute, barely having an experience being nice to people in a non-overly-affectionate way. Stacy She seems to care about Stacy as much as Lanna does, and asked Ace to tailor her wedding dress near the end of the Atlantis Arc. There are also times when Maxine tends to show her care for Stacy by cheering her up. They've begun to argue a few times when Stacy was drunk. And Maxine was insulting Lanna. Overall, they still seem to care for each other. Shard She has quite the history with Shard. As much as she does toward Airashi, Maxine enjoys Shard's music, and respects his robotic knowledge as a musician. However, she can sometimes lash out at him, especially if doing crazy antics similar to Lanna's. Despite this, she cares for Shard deeply. Shard seems to return care towards her as well, because he showed concern when Dan died, and even felt sorry for her loss. Azzure Maxine noticed Azzure's lovestruck personality from the start, and instantly became disgusted. And even kicked her down, and warned her not to flirt with Grenjo when she first came on board. Despite this, she had grown to care for Azzy, and is quite thankful that she was nice enough to mentor her in the art of Black Leg. She also seems to have control of who Azzy should go out with, explaining to her who's taken, and who isn't. She let her go after Ace, considering she feels her and Azzy are close, and she wouldn't mind her dating who she refers to as 'Aniki'. Kara Maxine feels as though her and Kara will get along quite nicely. Indeed, Maxine cares for her. And Kara as well, having shown this care when the ship was set on fire, and she grabbed her and Lanna, unconscious, and running away from the fire. Noc Despite they barely ever talk, Noc's cheerfulness reminds Maxine of Dan, and not only because of this, but also because he's Zene's son, she cares for Noc as well as the rest of the crew. Friends Iggy After Ace's temporary death during the Tears of the Navigator Arc, she became concerned for the happiness of Maxine and Daniella, as she had grown into a motherly figure to them (even if the girls have yet to find their real mother, and Iggy KNOWS who she is). She and the other inhabitants of Maxine's kingdom realized Maxine would never join up with Thantos' crew without good reason. Her concern for her and Dan's well being also led her to promise Stelar that she would hunt him down and kill him if he ever took away Maxie's, and Dan's smiles. Kingdom of Celestia Inhabitants The rest of the inhabitants still adore her, even after she steals their money before leaving. Even when she joined Thantos' crew without telling them her reason for the desire to become independent, they refused to believe that she would truly betray them, and supported her in secret. Ace Torikki Ace had taken care of Maxine and Dan as children. Separately, however. The two have a very healthy bond. Ace would usually get worried over Maxine and Daniella's safety, which causes him to be worried over many things around him, including himself, as if he were to die in that particular moment, he wouldn't be alive to protect the girls, even if he knows there's a chance of revival. It was different in the Tears of the Navigator arc, though. He remained calm, knowing he would be revived soon. Maxine also cares for him as well, for she wanted to make good time to head to Enies Lobby, in which not only Subarashi, but also Ace was captured. Other times, Ace just loves to embarrass Maxine by bringing up memories of the past, and exaggerates a little not only about the memories, but about what her age could have been, to joke around. It makes her flushed in embarrassment, though. Ace was also responsible for getting rid of her memory back in the future. He only did it because he thought it could help her stop being violent, and he was wrong. When he took her in, he saw her as a challenge to take care of due to her crazed state of mind, and believes her and Dan are the reason he even has hope in the world anymore. Denis Zankokuna She has barely ever talked with Denis, but Maxine knows Derrick will be great in his agency, the O.F.E.